Cushioning systems are used in a wide variety of applications including comfort and impact protection of the human body. A cushioning system is placed adjacent a portion of the body and provides a barrier between the body and one or more objects that would otherwise impinge on the body. For example, a pocketed spring mattress contains an array of close-coupled metal springs that cushion the body from a bed frame. Similarly, chairs, gloves, knee-pads, helmets, etc. may each include a cushioning system that provides a barrier between a portion of the body and one or more objects.
A variety of structures are used for cushioning systems. For example, an array of close-coupled, closed-cell air and/or water chambers often constitutes air and water mattresses. An array of close-coupled springs often constitutes a conventional mattress. Further examples include open- or closed-cell foam and elastomeric honeycomb structures.
For cushioning systems utilizing an array of closed or open cells or springs, either the cells or springs are directly coupled together or one or more unifying layers are used to couple each of the cells or springs together at their extremities. Directly coupling the cells or springs together or indirectly coupling the extremities of the cells or springs together is effective in tying the cushioning system together.